Rapist
by xX-StrawberryXPocky-Xx
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual themes, and just to be safe FIRST FIC It's a hot day and Naruto and Sasuke are training hard. What happens when Sasuke gets turned on by Naruto and he doesn't return those feelings? Crack fic NaruX? and onesided NaruXSasu


Another day 'normal' day in Konoha. The weather; hot, the sun; relentlessly beating down on the village. Few people walked the street this day except for a few poor, unfortunate soals. A foxy Uzumaki and an Arrogant Uchiha to be precice.

Naruto walked down the street, hands behind his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had finally gotten Sasuke to treat him to Ramen!! Though he didn't quite know what he did or how he did it.

* * *

Flashback 

It'd been another long, hot day. The wind was blowing, but it was just as hot as the weather it's self, and even the storm clouds that rolled over a little less that an hour ago did nothing for the awful heat. This fact did not stop Kakashi from training his precious little Genins though. Team 7 was supposed to have a training session, but Sakura had become ill and was to stay in bed for at least two weeks, so Sasuke and Naruto were stuck training with each other while Kakashi read his precious Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Kakashi-senseiii... it's too Hot to be training, just give us the day off!" Naruto whined, sprawled out on the ground, Sasuke laying only a few yards away on his side. Both Naruto and Sasuke, sweating and panting like dogs, just laying there in the grass looking utterly exhausted, Due to the intense heat. Kakashi seemed to be ignoring his surroundings, along with Naruto's whining and just continued reading the latest edition of his precious Icha Icha. " Quit your whining Dobe... he's obviously to wrapped up in the perverted book to care." Sasuke said shifting to lay on his back. " Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I wasn't talking to you!" Naruto snapped with a sudden burst of energy, sitting up quickly and glaring at the raven haired pretty-boy. " Why don't You shut up, you Dobe! You're the one who's acting like an annoying little kid! You'll never be Hokage if you always act like a child." Sasuke snapped back, sitting up, not even bothering to look at Naruto. This pissed Naruto off. The heat was bad enough, and having to deal with Sasuke pushed him to the limit.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. Both boys struggled to be the dominate fighter and they ended up rolling right into the knee-deep river next to them. "Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke yelled jolting up, looking like a soaking wet, pissed-off cat. He was about bombard the blond with insults when he realized Naruto was just floating there on his back grinning. He sighed "Ahhhh... this feels so _good_.. _Ne Sasuke_?" This wouldn't phase Sasuke if it weren't for the fact that Naruto practically Moaned Sasuke's name. Sasuke stiffened. 'Oh Shit.. ' He thought as his pants started to feel a little tighter. He gulped and tried to think of something else. 'Ah! Think bad thoughts! Dead kittens, Hangovers, Sakura and Ino in bikinis!...' He was starting to calm down.. that is until He noticed Naruto already back on shore stripping out of his clothes. ' Oh dear god...' Sasuke whined mentally as all of his mental soothing just moments ago was wasted.

"Oi! Teme! Didn't you Hear Kakashi-Sensei? He said that we need to dry off and get back to training!" Naruto yelled from the shore while shaking the water from his pants. "R..right." Sasuke muttered, hiding his face with his hair, hoping Naruto didn't notice the red tint on his face, but just to his luck, "Oi, Sasuke you don't look so good, are you sick er something?" Naruto said walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke cursed mentally trying to make up an excuse. " No, I'm.. It's the heat. Yeah..." He said and mentally patted himself on the back for such an... 'accomplished' answer. "You know it IS pretty hot out. You guys can go home now. Ja Ne!" Kakashi said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and then Disappearing just as fast in a cloud of smoke. Naruto cheered and threw his clothes back on. Just before he ran off, "Oi! Naruto,... Want to come with me and get some Ramen?..."

* * *

End Flashback 

"Sooo Sasuke.." Naruto said, still grinning widely. "What do you want Usurakontachi." Sasuke asked, trying to sound annoyed. "What made you treat me to Ramen?" He asked, walking closer to Sasuke. "Hn.." Sasuke said, trying to keep his cool. Naruto huffed and put on his little pouty face. "Whatever..." he said walking a little faster. 'Sasuke's acting really weird today, I wonder what's wrong with him...' Naruto thought as they arrived at the Ichiraku.

* * *

Later 

It was already getting dark out when Naruto and Sasuke left the Ichiraku. At this point Sasuke was VERY uncomfortable from having watch Naruto eat the whole time. Sasuke's imagination had been running wild with rather Intimate thoughts of Naruto. They'd been walking in silence down the dark path leading out of the village for some reason. The only reason Naruto hasn't Noticed Sasuke 'Problem' is because A. The moon was currently covered by clouds and B. Naruto's been in deep though the whole time. "Sasuke.. what's up with you? You've been quiet this whole time and you've been acting weird ALL day.." Naruto said stopping in front of a bench and facing Sasuke. Sasuke twitched slightly when Naruto said his name.

'I can't take it anymore, I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!' Sasuke though and lunged at Naruto. Naruto was rather shocked when he ended up sitting on the bench with Sasuke on top of, and ravaging him. "Whft ba fell Sashke!" Naruto tried yelling, but Sasuke was kind of trying to shove his tongue in Naruto's mouth, disabling any attempt at an intelligible sentence. Naruto turned cherry red as Sasuke started groping him _Everywhere_. Naruto started to struggle and when Sasuke finally broke for air he got an uppercut to the face sending him tumbling backward and onto his ass in front of Naruto. "What... THE HELL?!?!" Naruto yelled, panting and wiping his mouth off and staring at Sasuke in disbelief of what just happened. "I.. want you Naruto... and I **WILL** have you" He groaned out, also panting, and getting up trying to grab a hold of Naruto again. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" Naruto yelled, wide eyed, and took off running out of the village and into the forest outside. "Your Ass if MINE Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled running after him.

* * *

When Sasuke Finally caught up to Naruto he was completely and Utterly shocked at the sight before him. The Fox boy, scared shitless, clinging for dear life onto an Onix eyed, raven-haired, rather bored looking, Itachi patting his back and comforting him. He looked up to see Sasuke standing there looking like an Ass. He let go of Naruto, walked over to Sasuke, and bitch-slapped him. "Rapist." Itachi said bluntly before turning around and walking over to the still scared fox-boy. "Come Naruto-kun.." He said hugging Naruto close. "Right Itachi-san." Naruto said smiling a little as they walked off to _god knows_ where. Sasuke stood there, dumb-founded. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" resounded around the village waking a few civilians.

* * *

OWARI

♥


End file.
